


Life, death and love

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words that mean so much to Jack summed up in 220 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, death and love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’ve played around with this since last week. I was listening to Chris Evans, in the car, in the morning and he was talking about life, death and love and how everything can be summed up in those three words. I thought how much this applied to Jack. Not sure about it but then I never am so I’ve stopped tinkering.

Life, death and love

As he watched another lover’s coffin being lowered into the ground, Captain Jack Harkness thought about the three words that had dominated his existence.

Life, he’d had so much of it, too much at times. He was immortal; so did that mean forever, really forever? When the universe came to an end would it finally take him too, the final creature left alive? He found himself himself almost smiling, at the somewhat ironic thought, that someone who had such an abundance of life should think so much about dying.

And so there was death. He’d died so many times but life always brought him back, dragging him once again though the pain, over glass, gasping to regain that which wouldn’t let him go. But death took everyone else from him, sooner or later, but always, always before he was ready to lose them.

Lastly, there was love, the hardest to deal with of all. He’d allowed himself to fall a few times; he’d let those delicious feelings creep into his heart and soul until they tore him apart. Love hurt the most; far more than life, and so much more than death ever could.

He watched from the edge of the cemetery as death once again took his love and left him with his one true companion – life.


End file.
